Jezebel "Jez" Constantine
History Born to Kristie Abbott and John Constantine, Jezebel was unfortunate (or is that fortunate) to not know either of her parents. Her mother died shortly after giving birth to her, but lived only long enough to give three names. Hers, the father’s, and her baby’s. The baby, was of course carried off to the nearest orphanage in Los Angles, CA. She of course was accompanied by her mothers amulet, and she has had that in her possession as long as she could remember. It wasn’t until she was reading a book on magic when she saw the same symbol that was in her amulet. Upon further reading, she discovered that it was a sign of protection and suddenly her origins peaked her curiosity. She began to study the occult, and everything having to do with magic. Then when she thought she was ready to try to summon a demon only after a few months of studying, she performed the ritual only to have it go horribly wrong. She didn’t have control of the summoned demon and it killed her friend who was supportive of her learning the art. She was only thirteen. The demon didn’t stop until a man came and used something similar to what she had been studying to stop it. This peaked her curiosity some more, however the man didn’t stick around long enough to answer any of her questions. Little did she know was that the man was her father. This event changed her personality into the woman she is today. She is still haunted by those memories, but it also taught her that she couldn’t trust any one. As she grew up isolating herself from others, she had taught herself how to be manipulative. From this she learned to be a hypnotist, use sleight-of-hand, and become an escape artist. The last which has gotten her out of sticky situations more than Houdini. She also did not stop studying the arcane, and her knowledge only expanded on the subject. However one day a few years ago, someone had slipped a note under her apartment door. When she picked up it and opened it, she noticed the name on the top of the paper was her father’s, John Constantine. Somehow, she had just gotten his list of contacts… So she sets out to find out why. Personality Jezebel in general is an arrogant, snide, cynical person but she covers it well with her charming attitude. She can make it look like she doesn't care about any thing when in reality, she would care deeply. She doesn't have many friends, and those that she does have know her well enough that when she sets her mind to something there is nothing that they could do to change her mind. Despite being a sorcerer, Jez hates to use spells unless the situation really calls for it. This is due to her inexperience in dabbling in the occult when she was younger, and causing a close friend's death. Even though she is now more experienced and knows what she is doing, she still does not like to use magic on a whim. Powers and Ablities Powers Tainted Blood - Constantine's blood is demoniacally tainted, initially by a blood transfusion from the demon Nergal to her father, then sealed by sex with an incubus. Her blood has been shown to have healing properties. It has also acted as a defense mechanism when attacked by the King of the Vampires. *'Healing Properties' *'Bitter Taste Defense' Sorcery - Constantine is a magician but unlike most magicians, Constantine rarely uses magical spells, unless she really has to, especially in combat. Some examples of Constantine's magic: *'Divination' - Used a pendulum and map to find the location of a magical disturbance. *'Demon Summoning' - Summoned the demon Nergal to destroy a monster for her, which it did (although Jezebel lost control, due to her inexperience). *'Black Magic Cursing' - Placed a curse on her childhood tormentor that caused him to waste away. *'Spirit Ward Creation' - Placed a magical sigil on a incubus that prevented the forces of Heaven and Hell from tracking him. As well as using sigils to hide herself from Satan. *'Golemancy' - Raised a golem. *'Oculumancy' - Erased a man's traumatic memories. *'Necromancy' - Raised a group of murder victims as zombies to attack their murderer. *'Illusion' - Making people think she's someone or something else. Or using Illusion to scare susceptible opponents into catatonic insanity. *'Synchronicity Wave Traveling' - An instinctual supernatural ability to be in the right place at exactly the right time. This has led Jez to uncanny luck, like winning incredible amounts of money from Arcade machines and Casinos. Avoiding harm. And more times than not - to meet the right kind of ally to help prevent or stop an apocalyptic event from happening. *'Mind Control' - Often through the manipulation of opponents and allies. Abilities *'Master Manipulator' - Jezebel Constantine is an excellent con artist and negotiator. These skills are often more useful than her magical ones. Constantine faces most of her challenges relying primarily on her cunning. *'Arcane Knowledge' - She has vast knowledge of the occult. *'Well Known' - she had inherited her father's extensive list of contacts. *'Stage Magician' - Constantine has also exhibited considerable mastery in "stage magic skills". *'Hypnotist' *'Sleight-Of-Hand Expert' *'Escapologist' Strength Level Jezebel Constantine possesses the strength level of a girl her age, size and weight who engages in intensive regular exercise. Weaknesses *'Guys' -''' She will chase any male that catches her eye with the intent to take them to her bed. *'''Tobacco' ''-' She is a heavy smoker and is always searching for a cigeratte when not busy. *'Alcohol'' -' She is a heavy drinker and is always searching for a drink when not busy. This is usually coupled with her smoking. *Amulet - It was a gift from her mother, who had gotten it from her father. It protects her from harm by the supernatural. Paraphernalia Equipment Wears a protective amulet left to her by her mother, who was gifted by her father… Transportation She takes taxis where ever she goes. Weapons None. Notes *Doesn't know her father or family. Trivia *Had killed her best friend when she was thirteen through a demon summoning that went horribly wrong. *Is very much like her father, whom she hasn't met. Links Jezebel Constantine - TNAoH RPG Application Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Constantine Family Category:Neutrals Category:Magic Users Category:Played by ABBY